seduce_me_the_otomefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Anderson
Sam is the third incubus brother and is voiced by Alejandro Saab. He is the "brute" of the bunch. Sam's occupation is a police officer as mentioned in Seduce Me 2: The Demon War and in his special episode, Shall We Dance?. Appearance He has pale skin and emerald green eyes. He's 5'9, and has messy light brown hair. He is described as muscular, since he is the strongest of the brothers. He is also very handsome. Seduce Me: The Otome He wears a green vest with a strap collar, under the vest is a dark green shirt. He wears brown/tan cargo pants and a dog tag around his neck, given to him by Gaku. He wears a silver studded bracelet around his right wrist. Seduce Me 2: The Demon War He wears a green letter-man jacket with ripped sleeves, making it look like a vest. Under that, he wore the same dark green shirt and brown/tan cargo pants in the first installment of Seduce Me. He also wears a silver chain wrapped around his left wrist. Personality He comes off as relentless or impolite, by cussing constantly, especially to strangers and his brothers. He is also rebellious, not wanting to follow the rules, by caring for common demons and more. His brothers nor his father as well, where he would often come off as sarcastic and the "bad boy" of the group. He sometimes wouldn't care about what other people felt. But hard on the outside and soft on the inside. Although he is known as a brute because of his way of speaking and his behavior, he is charitable, considering he stole a basket of bread from the castle to provide Gaku and his brother. He is very protective when it comes to the people he loves, willing to protect them with his life. On the inside, he felt undeserving at times thinking that he doesn't deserve to be loved or wanted because he is known as a "brute" or a "monster". He can be known to be a trickster, teasing the MC and calling her a "doofus". Aside from his rebellious side, he can be described as obedient when it comes to the MC. Whatever the MC tells him to do, he would be willing to do it. History Sam is the 3rd son of the Demon Lord. He is the "brute" out of the 5. 'Pre-Seduce Me' Before his brothers and him ventured into the human world together, Sam lived a life he described as "boring", whereas he'd hang out with commoners to spite his father. He'd usually steal food or anything needed for his commoner friends' survival and give it to them, proving that he can be caring and loving, despite his "brute"-like demeanor. 'Seduce Me the Otome' Sam is Mika's first kiss, he bluntly uses his incubus powers to force her to kiss him in order to heal. Afterwards, throughout his route he begins to open up about his feelings about the human world, even expressing how he only left to be with his brothers as they bond on the roof after he helps her prepare for her housewarming party. If the player is going through his route properly, Mika nearly falls off the roof when he catches her. As she notices he needs energy, he doesn't clarify, nor deny that he needs it before she kisses him, giving him her energy. Mika then passes out after a heated makeout session and later on wakes up to a written note by Sam, excusing himself for "going too far" when they kissed. The morning after, Sam confronts Mika, explaining that his real name is Aomaris and that if she was in any danger, that she could call out that name and that he'd arrive without question to aid her. When Eris and Malix kidnap Mika and take her to an abandoned warehouse, Mika is given the option to call out Sam's real name. She calls out for Aomaris and soon enough he appears, already furious about Malix targeting her. Afterwards Malix's remains were destroyed and his face was describes as "caved in." Anyway, Sam tries to excuse himself for what he did at the warehouse before Mika cuts him off, telling him that it was okay before he brings her to her bedroom. The night after, Diana - a pureblooded succubus - makes her entrance in the game, introducing herself to Mika before disappearing in the night just to reappear in the morning. That day at school, the succubus appears at Mika's school, pretending to be one of the teachers throughout the day. When Mika gets back home, all the incubi brothers assemble in her room and show her a vision of the demon world, revealing a scene of the Demon Lord and an imp servant discussing an arranged marriage with a powerful succubus (Diana) and then show her another scene of them as children playing and teasing each other before being told off by their father. The last vision that is shown to her is when all five of them decide and agree on leaving the demon world for good after finding out about the supposed marriage that is set to occur. Mika then goes to sleep in order to regain her energy after Damien takes too much of her energy by showing her their past, and eventually wakes up to Sam, who greets her by expressing guilt for putting her in danger of devils and a succubus and also for taking her energy before. Mika asks to see his past, which he shows to her using his dog tag. A scene of him in his demon form plays out in the throne room of Sam stealing a loaf of bread and handing it over to a commoner demon named Gaku, expecting nothing in return. Gaku - as a thank you gift - gives him a "human trinket" which is his dog tag. Afterwards, Sam is greeted by a green, floating orb that turns out to be his mother. Since she has no actual dialogue, we don't know for sure what they were talking about, but one can assume that she was wondering why he stole food to give to a commoner. As it's night time, Sam tells her to sleep before wandering off downstairs to make dinner. Mika hears Diana's chuckles from a distance which instantly makes her feel nervous and influences her to get out of bed to see what's happening. While Mika is peeking in at a scene between Diana and Sam unfolding by the bottom of the staircase, she overhears the succubus offer him the gift of being the next Demon Lord, of which he refuses and pins her to the wall by the neck out of anger. When Mika barges in and lashes out at Diana after she badmouths her, she declares her love for Sam, surprising both of the demons. After her confession, Sam also lets her in on his feelings, revealing that he reciprocates them. Defeated, Diana leaves through a purple portal, leaving Sam and Mika alone in their own company. The character is presented with two options, one being "Hold Me" in which Sam and Mika cuddle in bed, and "Seduce Me" in which they have sex for the first time. At the end of Sam's route, months or even years after Seduce Me The Otome takes place, we're given a scene of Sam on the roof, talking to himself about his relationship. He mentally slaps himself for his bad first impression and regrets wanting to leave Mika's house in the first place. He also brings up calling James to learn how to be a "proper man" for Mika. After she hears this, she climbs up onto the roof with Sam - much to his surprise - before she reassures him of her love, that he doesn't need to change for her and that he isn't a "brute" or a "monster" as he was called in the demon world Sam's Route = True Ending A = Seduce Me Episode: Shall We Dance? Sam plans a romantic night for him and Mika by leaving written notes throughout the house instructing her to get dressed and wait with James to be "escorted" as he put it. He shows up in princely garb and they dance. As they dance he transports them with magic into the night sky. That night, he proposes to her in the stars. 'Seduce Me 2: The Demon War' Sam's Route = True Ending = = Bad Ending 1 = = Bad Ending 2 = Abilities Sam is a incubus, meaning he uses sexual energy in order to survive. When he targets someone to be his next prey for their sexual energy, he emits a serene and calming vibe, making his prey vulnerable; once vulnerable, he takes advantage of the situation and drains the prey's energy, possible in different methods. (kissing, touching, having sex, etc.) The energy can be used in combat, healing, or just pleasure. Sam tells Mika that because of his father's genes, he is part brute demon. Out of the brothers, he is the one with the most brute demon features. Besides absorbing sexual energy, he is also capable of absorbing and using rage energy. He uses rage energy more than sexual energy when living in the Abyssal Plains. He resorts to using his incubus abilities more often when they arrived in the human world. He is well-trained in combat. His unique ability is super speed, strength and summoning a red sword. In Seduce Me 2: The Demon War during the Dragon Trial, flames swirl around Sam as he fights the Demon Lord that form into "multiple dragon heads" and a pair of dragon wings. Additional Information He Favors/Prefers: * Color: Green and white * Genre of Music: Rock/Punk Rock * Instrument (If Played): Drums * Season: Cusp of Fall and Winter * Adult Drink: Whiskey/Tequila * Pet: Dog * Dog: Shiba Inu or Pit Bull * Game: Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Halo * Holiday: Halloween * Candy Type: Peanut butter M&Ms * Desserts/Sweets: Brownies and Chocolate Ice Cream * Tea or Coffee: Coffee * Pepsi or Coke: Pepsi * DC or Marvel: Marvel * Favorite Hero: Deadpool * Carnival Ride: Rollercoaster * Disney Movie: Aladdin * Studio Ghibli Movie: Kiki's Delivery Service * Pizza Topping: Meat Lovers * Food: Italian (same as his brothers) * Shares Room With: No one * Smell: Subtly of Daisies * Second Language: Spanish * Sleeping Position: On his side in human form and on his back in demon form * Pet Peeve: Matthew * Hogwarts House: GryffindorSeduce Me Ask. "Assuming all of the Incubi boys went to Hogwarts, what house would they be in and why?"Seduce Me Ask. "If you had to sort each of the incubi boys and Diana into Hogwarts houses who would get into which house?" For the Lovers: Sam likes his lovers to be down-to-earth, realistic, and fun. His erogenous zone is the side of his neck. His favorite part of the female body is the neck. His favorite position to have sex in is from behind and below (holding you). He has no definite kink, but does not mind public sex and, in demon form, he is turned on by you holding his horns. The most ridiculous place he would have sex in would be in a city alley. Trivia: * Before Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, he was illiterate. * He does taichi, meditates, and plays video games in his spare time. * He has been to Italy, Germany, France, England, Japan, Taiwan, and Brazil with his brothers, before meeting Mika. * To hide something from Damien's mind reading, he would think of Classico - Tenacious D... on repeat. * Of the brothers, he has the most chapped/calloused hands and lips. * He is the only brother to have a room to himself. References Category:Characters Category:Demon of Lilith